Saigo Made
by Misaki Hara
Summary: Zutto Kimi wo Aishiteru   Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang cinta dan persahabatan. Kebencian, permusuhan, dan cemburu mewarnai kehidupan mereka.


**Saigo Made**

By Misaki Hara

Proof Reading by Misaki Izumi

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Kyuubi debute

~Hajimete Kimi ni Atta~

Waktu telah memasuki pertengahan bulan November, angin menerbangkan dedaunan momiji yang memerah. Suasana begitu berbeda di musim ini. Saat kemarin orang-orang baru saja berduyun-duyun menikmati pantai dan memakai pakaian tipis untuk menghindari rasa gerah, kini mereka merapatkan jaket mereka dan meninggalkan pantai yang mulai mendingin. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat di jalanan yang ramai, berkumpul di lampu merah, menyebrang, kemudian hilang membubarkan diri di perempatan jalan. Semua berubah begitu cepat.

Gadis itu juga terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Rambut indigonya sesekali melambai tertiup angin. Sweater putih pastel yang ditutupi blazer hijau tua yang terkancing semua dengan rapi kemudian sepatu kulit hitam yang telah disemir mengkilap, memberikan kesan siswa teladan pada dirinya.

Ia pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Rasa gugup menyelimutinya ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia menatap tulisan besar yang tercetak di gerbang itu.

Konoha Kougakkou.

Gadis itu tidak siap untuk hari ini. Tapi orang tuanya memaksa dia untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini. Sulit baginya untuk mengayunkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Ia berdiri begitu lama di sana.

_Ti-dak...tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa di se-sekolah campuran itu begitu banyak pria berkeliaran! ._

Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun, Capricorn, A, menghadapi dilema yang dihadapi seluruh murid pindahan bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

"Jika kau tidak cepat, Guy-sensei akan mengurung kita di luar untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat Si Mata Pucat itu senang," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut jingga sambil berlari di tempat.

"Ya, ya...kau cerewet sekali seperti wanita," balas pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja keluar dari genkan. "Mana Kyubi?"

"Dia sudah berangkat lebih dahulu. Hari ini gilirannya piket kelas," jawab pria berambut jingga.

"Tumben."

Mereka berjalan sedikit cepat karena sekolah akan dimulai sekitar lima menit lagi dan mereka tidak mau terkunci di luar gerbang sekolah oleh Guy-sensei. Pilihannya hanya ada dua, lari keliling lapangan bersama murid marathon kesayangannya atau terkunci dan tidak mengikuti kelas selama seharian.

Bagi pemuda berambut kuning, pilihan kedua sangat menggoda. Dia tidak terlalu _mood_ untuk mendengarkan Kakashi-sensei dan sastra klasiknya yang sulit dimengerti. Ia sangat yakin sensei yang satu itu memilih sastra klasik karena otaknya yang _pervert_. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana sastra klasik Jepang. Banyak menceritakan hubungan pria dan wanita secara intim.

Tapi...jika orang tuanya tahu dia tidak sekolah satu hari saja, dia sangat yakin Kushina, dengan rambut merahnya akan berubah menjadi rambut medusa, terbang dari Mizu untuk menggantungnya terbalik di pohon kesemek di halaman belakang rumahnya. Saat itu, pasti tidak ada yang berani membantunya. Apalagi ayahnya. Cintanya kepada sang ibu, membuat pria itu rela diapakan aja. Cinta memang sulit dimengerti.

Pilihan pertama memang tidak sulit. Lari bersama Lee–murid kesayangan Guy-sensei–bukan masalah utama. Pria bernama Neji yang memiliki pupil putih menyeramkan itulah yang menjadi masalah. Sejak Chuukou, orang itu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya di segala bidang. Akademik maupun non Akademik. Yang membuat Neji unggul saat ini hanyalah karena dia terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS di sekolah itu. Itu bukan bidangnya sama sekali. Jika dia terlihat lari sebagai hukuman karena keterlambatannya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan senyum apa yang menghiasi wajah _kebancian_ itu. Mimpi buruk!

Pemuda berambut kuning itu melihat gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup. Ia dan temannya yang berambut raven berlari mengejar waktu. Ia tidak boleh terlambat. Sama sekali tidak boleh.

Namun…larinya melambat ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata yang tidak asing baginya. Pandangannya terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Matanya menatap dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan melihat sehelai momiji kecil tersangkut di antara helaian rambut itu. Ia bergerak mendekat dan seolah melupakan untuk apa ia berlari sebelumnya.

Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. _Sakitkah?_ Ia terus mendekat dan akhirnya hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh centimeter dari gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengambil daun yang tersangkut itu dan sekali lagi matanya bertemu dengan mata pucat yang familiar.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Namikaze Naruto, 17 Tahun, Libra, , , baru saja berpikir jantungnya mengalami kelainan akut dan harus segera diperiksakan ke dokter.

~Tsuzuku~

Author Note:

Saya sedang stress akut jadi jangan tanyakan update-an. Kalau sudah selesai ditulis pasti diupadate kok.

Ja ne~


End file.
